1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to curved sensor array apparatus and methods. In particular, the present invention relates to configurations of curved sensor arrays and methods of processing data gathered from the sensors.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 7,277,053 (to a subset of the present inventors and incorporated herein by reference) teaches apparatus and methods for detecting and locating signals. That invention utilized sensors arrayed on a sphere or the like to determine the direction of a sensed signal.
While the apparatus and methods of U.S. Pat. No. 7,277,053 work well in detecting targets widely spread in space, improved sensor array configurations and signal processing of the detected signals gives even better results.
The present invention is particularly useful in infrared search and track (IRST) sensing systems. IRST systems classically employ distributed passive electro-optical systems to achieve a large field of regard (FOR) providing improved situational awareness. They are mainly used for detection, classification and identification of targets within a line-of-sight. Their advantages over similar active technologies, such as radar, include low power consumption, high-speed scanning, high angular accuracy, high immunity to countermeasures, accurate target discrimination, and passive operation.
Since the sixties IRST systems have been used on military jet fighters and since the seventies on naval ships for offensive and defensive use. Advances in sensing have expanded the application of IRST technologies to a host of platforms for both defense and security operations. Platforms include marine vessels, aircraft, ground vehicles, man-portable units, and stationary mounts. IRST systems are now used to detect a multitude of targets each with their distinct infrared signatures. Target types include small arms fire, missiles, RPG's, vehicles, and people. Optical ranges and IR band selection depend on the platform and application.
The demands of modern infrared search and track (IRST) sensor systems include:                Wide Field of Regard        Long range standoff detection        High speed detection and tracking        Simultaneous tracking of multiple threats in multiple IR Bands        Passive sensing        Target Verification        
A need remains in the art for improved curved sensor array configurations and for methods of processing the data gathered by the sensors.